


The Trip to Ember Isand.

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: I found an old fic and was like i am writen it up, so it turned into a project.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The story of Ember Island:

Ursa was a low-class noble woman born to Jinzuk and Rina, Ursa knew well that she was the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, but she knew so little about of her grandfather as he was a traitor to the nation and this a dirty family secret.

Ozai the second born prince of Fire Lord Azulon. Ever since he was born he had everything handed to him hand and foot, his every needed met with glee, but it wasn't as if his life was prefect, it wasn't as if he family life was prefect.

The Fire Lord himself arranged the odd match between a low-class noble and a prince, off course they were strangers when they met, sure both were unsure about their relationship when things began. However slowly over months they began to open up to one another, they began to learn about each other and maybe bit by bit they started to have feelings for one another, as at first they were acting the part of man and wife.

Ozai had noticed over that time how his wife had taken to a small pond, she would sit by it while enjoying the sun, so he made the pond area more comfortable for her.

He brought her a comfortable seat, he also surprised her with little Turtle-Ducks. Although when the time allowed it Ozai would sometimes join her as she threw bread to the little creatures she had growing to adored. 

Today she lay on his arm as he closed her eyes taken in the bright sun that made his Fire Bending strong, that made his body strong.

It was rare they had such a carefree moment, his duties as a prince kept him busy, he was often away from his wife for hours on end, he did try to keep Ursa occupied, he suggested hobbies for her, but Ozai couldn't help but curse his brother for being away at war which meant Iroh couldn't do his duties, so Iroh's duties was left to him, but he had to serve his country so he accepted the duties proudly.

Yet as the young royal couple sat by the pond as Ozai began getting lost in his thoughts, after all they hadn't had a real honeymoon they just celebrated the marriage in the palace.

“You know Ursa I have to admit I have been to busy lately, I am thinking if I arranged it with my father then I can take you Ember Island for a belated honeymoon.” Ozai suggested calmly 

Ozai opened his eyes a bit to see her reaction to him, Ursa looked to him now, with excitement in his eyes.

“Ember Island, oh I've heard of that, but I have heard it is beautiful.” Ursa replied gently

“Well I shall arrange it for us to go to Ember Island.” 

Ursa give an enthusiast giggle as she couldn't wait to have an belated honeymoon never mind see outside of the palace again, then seeing a beautiful island like Ember Island for the first time.

Ozai nodded as he kissed her cheek a bit as he stood up, off course his duties would call upon him, so he should get ready to leave for it.

“Now my dear these things take time to organise so please be patience while I arrange things.” Ozai explained gently 

Ursa put her hands together with understanding as she gleamed with excitement.

“Off course I understand, it not like we can just leave the palace without organising it.”

Ozai nodded silent as he head to the palace, he would leave her to the peace of the pond until they met up later.


	2. Chapter 2

Off course it took a lot of political moves and persuasion for Ozai to try organise the trip to Ember Island, it wasn't easy, it took him longer then he hopped especially with his father saying a vacation was unneeded and a useless waste of time, yet he worked continued on it.

He met Ursa that night in the their dinning room after a long day, he couldn't help but let out with a heavy sigh.

She sat at the table waiting for his arrival, they often ate at the same time every night, so Ursa knew when to meet him. The food was already set out for them, Ursa was fiddling away with some food with chop sticks with her hand on her head.

Ozai eyes her up a bit as he sat at the head of the table but her seat was to his right, he picked up his chop stick now as he looked to her concerned.

“Are you not hungry Ursa?” He asked concerned

“No not really.” she replied with a sigh

“You've been like that a lot lately.”Ozai replied observant

Yes he had noticed her lack of appetite lately, but Ursa nodded a bit at him, as she tried to get some food down her, Ozai tried to relax as he began eaten as well.

“How goes the organising of our trip, I have hared whispers that things aren't going well.” 

Ozai sighed with frustrating, he really should find out which servants feed Ursa information, but he doubted it would quash whispers from them if he hunted them down, whispered always happen in this palace regrades of what he did.

“Yes well it is not going to well, father is resistant to the idea, but I told him returning to our old vacation house would be an ideal choice.” Ozai explained

“Well I hope our dear Fire Lord agrees soon, I so look forward to going to the island.” Ursa replied hopeful

“Well maybe he will listen to you Ursa.” Ozai suggested warmly 

Ursa dropped her chop sticks in shock at his words.

“Me?” Ursa questioned shocked

Ozai smiled a bit at her shocked reaction to his words, he knew she found his father intimidating, but Ozai really thought she stood a chance of convincing is father.

“ Yes my dear, tell him how you desire a change of pace. After all he tell me it a waste of time, but I fear it is his hate of me that blinds him.”

Ursa give Ozai worrisome look to her husband, she really didn't feel like eating after that deceleration from her husband.

“Then please arrange it for me dear, I shall take tea with him when it pleased him.”

She bowed a bit as she stood up from the table now as she looked to her husband weary.

“Yet for now I will go to bed, please finish you meal, I will read a book for awhile.”

Ozai sighed as she walked wearily away, he knew she wasn't the fan of his father, yet he never seen her put off food by him. He finished what he wanted to eat then he soon followed her. He obverse her reading as he entered their room. 

He didn't make a big deal out her being off her food, he got into bed beside her and pulled her into him. She dropped her book on the floor as their lips met, she eased into his kiss.

She smiled to him lightly she wanted to tell him something but she wanted to go on this trip to Ember Island without anything coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ursa took a deep breath as she prepared for tea with Fire Lord in his room, she was glad that he had accepted the arrange meeting Ozai had made for them. Ursa could not help but feel nervous as she didn't like to interact with Azulon at all.

Ozai couldn't attend the meeting as hewas busy with his duties and it was his idea for her and the Fire Lord to interact with him alone so she prepared to do that.  
She knocked on the door of the Fire Lord's room, she waited for the permission she needed to enter, as she waited she could hear his elderly voice even through the door.

" You may enter."

Ursa entered into the room of the Fire Lord himself, she had never been in. This room was one she had never been in before, the Fire Lords chambers as only those with Azulon's permission could enter his chambers.

Ursa saw the Fire Lord now as she ventured into the room, off course she knelt by tea table with a deep bowed of respect. 

"Fire lord Azulon I have arrived for tea with you." Ursa explained humble

Azulon smiled at the woman bowed before him, his son had arrange this meeting saying that that his daughter in law would like to talk to him over tea,

" Yes I know, Ozai set this up for us did he not? Come raise up, join me so we can talk, after all I have had the servant make us the finest tea." Azulon calmly explained 

Ursa obeyed the Fire Lord quickly she rose up now and returned to a knelt position, she sat across from him in a ridged manner. Azulon drank his tea and extended her hand out to invite her to drink her tea as well.

Ursa drank the tea as she smiled toward Azulon trying to show she was enjoying the offering before her.

" Thank you for meeting with me never the less Fire Lord Azulon."

"Please dear call me Azulon dear." Azulon offered calmly 

She give small bow to show respect to him again.

" Now my son didn't organise this meeting for us to simply have tea did he ? Please tell me why he organised this meeting."

Users sipped her tea steady as she readied herself for the response

" Azulon I come to request that you allow me and Ozai to take our short leave to Ember Island, we desire to have a belted honeymoon.” Ursa replied humble "Please I desire to see the island." 

Azulon looked to his daughter thoughtful but part of him was annoyed, so his son had sent his wife to beg for him, yet it was hard to be short with her, she was here for a reason, he figured there be no harm in a short trip away for her or Ozai as long as his tool was protected.

" Do you think leaving the palace comes without risks Ursa?" Azulon asked coldly 

The Fire Lord reached over and touched her face gently, Ursa tried to stay neutral.  
"You should remember well why your safety is so important to me." Azulon offered darkly 

Ursa nodded uneasy as Azulon rubbed her cheek, part of Ursa felt disgust that Azulon would brush her cheek so softly, no father should touch his daughter in law like he touched her.

" I know I understand, I know there are risks, but your son would be there to protect me, your son always makes sure I'm well looked after."

Azulon smirked as he withdrew his hand from her face amused. Ursa breathed a bit glad that Azulon had withdrawing his hand. 

" Very well, but you will have guards to accompany you, I want you my dear daughter as safe as possible." Azulon added coldly

He watched her face now as she let out an excited expression by accident, but still she bowed to him grateful. They finished their tea that day, while Azulon insulted his son a bit and how thus far he hadn't succeeded in impregnating her. Ursa tried not to frown but also tried to hid it well that Ozai had got her pregnant she just wasn't ready to tell Ozai or Azulon yet.  
….

Ursa waited eager for her husband to return from his duties as she could not wait to tell him she had got the Fire Lord Azulon to agree to their trip.

She waited in their room for him to arrive, she knew he should be back soon, so she pushed her hair back as she munched on a cherry.

When the door opened to their room Ursa put her cherry down, stood up and as she moved to bring him into a tight hug he stood a bit bemused.

"What a warm welcome from my wife." Ozai commented amused.

Ursa swayed in his body she met his eyes, the Prince looked to her with a softness reserved only for her, even though he had a softness in his eyes for her , she could see the intense passion burning in his eyes, his fierceness. He eventually took his hands to the small of her back, he saw how happy she was, Ozai figured she had persuaded his father.

"Did your tea with the Fire Lord go well?" He asked curious

He knew the answer off course but still he asked.

" Yes darling off course it went well, our Fire Lord wants us accompany by guards though, I did say you'd protect me but I suppose it's a small price to pay."

Ozai frowned in anger over the last words, she sighed annoyed.

" My father has such little faith in my skills, my strength, my power."

Ursa held him tight resting on his chest.

" You are strong but you know how your father see me, you know well why he wants me protected."

Ozai brushed her hair a bit as he understood his father's intentions.

" Yes I have the power to do that, but one day I'll will prove to my father my strength and power. However I'll make sure the guards accompanying us stay our way as soon much as possible."

Ursa smiled at him as he touched his face, he breathed calming down.

" Now we can plan our trip at last." Ursa announced lightly

Ozai give a relaxed smile now as he wife backed away now from him, allowing him to enter the room at last.

“Yes we can do that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was arranged for the Prince and Princess to leave for Ember Island, Ozai had made it so the guards could follow them around but they could not enter the vacation house. Off course in order for the young couple to travel to Ember Island they had to use the royal navy ship, Ursa walked a bit around the ship curious as she hadn't been on the ship before. 

Ozai watched her for bit but he had something to do, he took her hand now and lead her back down the ship to show her where they would be staying while on the boat as it took two day to get to Ember Island.

“This is your first time on a ship isn't is?” Ozai asked curious 

“Yes it is, although this is very impressive ship.” Ursa replied calmly

Ozai opened the door to their room, the young Princess stood bewildered by what she saw in the room, after all the room was bigger then what she thought it would be, she had heard whispers from some of the guards and soldiers saying they had small cramp rooms. She looked around they had a four poster bed, she looked around seeing a small table which she guessed they would eat from the, Ozai observed her amazement but then showed her the bathroom which was impressively big as well.

“Well this room is so big, I didn't think our room would be like this.” Ursa commented amazed

“Well we are royals my dear, this ship was build for us.” Ozai bragged proudly

Ursa couldn't really feel the ship moving as it pulled away from the Fire Nation Capital but she knew it was moving, although for now she sat on the bed as she lay back on the bed to relax. 

Ozai smiled at her as she lay back on the bed, he had noticed more and more the fact that she was tired, off her food and he knew she was trying to hide that, he knew something was up but he was sure he would learn eventually what was up, he had an idea of course but he wasn't 100% sure.

Still he moved to the bed, he crawled over to get, he leaned over her body, he pressed her lips against her.

“Well I have made sure we are entertained on our trip.” Ozai explained

He kissed down toward the neck, she closed her eyes with satisfaction.

“I brought some of your books and Pai Sho.” Ozai added sweetly

Ursa moaned a bit as her husband kissed into the sweet spot on her neck.

“Well don't flip over the board when you lose.” she chuckled 

Ozai moved away from her neck and touched her lips gently with his finger annoyed.

“Has my brother been speaking to you?” Ozai asked somewhat ammused

She giggled as she kissed his finger, Iroh did write her letters now and then, but when Iroh rarely came home he would tell her embarrassing tales of Ozai's youth.

“Hmm you'll never know.” she teased  
Ozai smirked to her, she kissed her husband lightly.

This wasn't about Iroh though, she focused back on her husband, she give her husband adoring kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning when Ursa unwrapped herself from her husband's muscular arms, usually he awoke before her, way before he, after all he rose with the sun thanks to his Fire bending while she wasn't affected by it. Yet now she had to wake up, she felt an urge to feel sick at any moment. 

She made her way to the bathroom and pulled her long brown her back as she began to vomit.

Ozai could hear a strange noise, he looked around as he was woken from the noise, he looked toward the small window in the room of their ship, he took in that there was no sun, he could see the moon and stars still so he wondered what on Earth had woke him.

Yet he could still hear the noise and he pulled on his robes so he could get out of bed and investigate as he went to the source of the noise.

He saw his wife crouch over her hair pulled back with one hands, He could see her vomiting, again and again. He knew she had not eaten much food last night, they had yet to eat so he wondered how she could be vomiting so much.

“Ursa?” He questioned

Ursa looked to him he could see her face white, she had hoped to hide the sickness from him a bit longer usually when this started he was usually awake away on his duties so he hadn't seen her vomit yet.

“Oh my dear husband...” She began upset

Ozai knelt beside her he put his hand to her back rubbing it gently

“Are you well my dear?” Ozai asked concerned 

She looked to him weakly, Ozai saw how she lowered herself again to vomit once it cleared this time she replied.

“I'll be fine I just need food... please I really want our belated honeymoon to go well, so please can we can continue onward to the Ember Island.” She begged upset 

Ozai didn't really belief her words, he knew there was something more to her sickness, but he knew how she desired her trip with him, so he rubbed her back again trying to help her out.

“I will get you some water, then we can eat.” Ozai offered gently

Ursa nodded to her husband, as she wanted those things, he tended to her, she was grateful for the water he offered her. He sat by her side as he helped her sip the water, sat with her until she could stop being sick.

Once she stopped he helped her to the dining room so they could have breakfast to, still having her lie on his chest as he stroke her hair was calming, romantic. 

Ozai helped her get some food down her. Ozai enjoyed this closeness to his wife, he wondered what his wife was hiding from him, he was sure there was a meaning behind the illness but maybe she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

…

Ozai observed Ursa looking brighter as they played Pai Soa, she sat thoughtful as she thought on her moves, he had taught her basics months ago and they sometimes got to play together, but it's rare they did so. Ozai admire Ursa's tactics with the game, it was a game where her smarts truly came out, he knew how well educated she was dispute her low class background, she was truly intelligent a truly a good match for his wit.

Still even as they played the game he awaited there arrival to Ember Island , he had such plans for them on them on the island.


	6. Chapter 6

The ship pulled into the docks of Ember Island, Ursa breathed in the salt air, she had enjoyed the ride to the island despite some sickness in the mornings and some during the day.

The princess looked to her husband her, as he stood beside her as the ship pulled into harbour.

" I can't wait to see the vacation house." Ursa announced in excitement 

" The beach house is out the way a bit from the main island, away from the public beaches.” Ozai explained calmly 

" How do we get there?" Ursa asked curious

Ozai grinned a bit as his hand roamed down to her hips.

" Well our guards will carry us on the palanquin."

Ursa knew the guards had to protect them, but having them carry there palanquin did seem amusing to her. 

Once off the ship the couple entered the palanquin then guards picked up their palanquin and carried them through the town toward the vacation house. The couple could hear people's whispers as they were carried past them, people from the outside could only see the silhouette of them, but they people knew it was the royals getting carried through.

"How long has it been since we saw the the royals?”

People questioned amongst themselves.

Off course the location royal vacation house wasn't well knowing, some people off course knew where it was but people knew how well guarded the royals were, how they loved the private lives and how they valued private time so people tended not to disturbed them.

Once the royal couple arrived at the house, Ursa could see through palanquin that the house was heigh up a big hill a little away from the ocean but a set of stairs lead down to the sea and beach.

The palanquin was placed down and once the royal couple departed the palanquin was placed away for them.

Of course the guards had to stand outside the house, off course Ozai made sure they had some comfort but they were there to protect them and that was it.

Ozai had sent words before they arrival for the house to be cleaned up and they would have house maiden to cook for them and clean but the maid would stay in the maid room that wasn't part of the main house and Ozai had organised time for the maid so they wouldn't interfere with their honeymoon.

The clothing they needed had been send a few weeks ago for them thus everything was ready for then go change into and wear on the vaccination. Off course they had beach wear, clothing for dates, clothing that the royal couple would never wear in the place and some normal royal clothing. 

" How about we get settled in have some fruits then we will take it the town Ursa." Ozai suggested lightly

"Yes let us do that." Ursa replied agreeable 

The two sat on the couch in the living room together, taken some fruit to eat, amongst themselves they shared fruit with one another, they moved in closer and Ursa pushed him down on the couch as she stole a slice of apple out his mouth with her mouth. 

He smirked at her playful nature, her watched he swallow the apple then he kissed her deeply, they rolled on the couch a bit in there passion but then feel to the floor, Ursa feel into her back as Ozai landed on her.

Ursa breathed on the floor, as they looked at each other, they had knocked food on the floor with them. Still Ozai was a bit concerned by the small fall off the couch, but she dragged him in to kiss her, his hands roamed under her robes and then he heard a voice and the two paused.

" Sire are you all right? We heard a crash?"

The royal couple looked up from their compromised position and Ozai sat up annoyed.

"Get out of here!!! " Ozai yelled " Unless I call out for help do not enter this house again." Ozai ordered furious

Ozai stood as Ursa slipped back up onto the couch holding her robes embarrassed. Ozai saw her and sighed knowing she would've be in the mood to continue their fun now

" Go!" He said the guards furious

They bowed and left Ozai blew steam out angrily as he breathed and took a moment to calm down again, he looked to Ursa and sat down beside her, he took her hand as she held her robe with one hand while he held her free hand.

"Are you OK?" Ozai asked concerned 

Ursa blinked a bit to her concerned husband.

"I'm fine darling just not really in the mood any more." Ursa muttered

Ozai sighed a bit frustrated but he understood.

" Ursa you fell on your back, I know your pregnant I also know falls can be bad for pregnant woman."

Ursa looked to her husband stunned.

" You know?" Ursa asked surprised 

" Well off course it pretty obvious, your sick often, off your food, the servant tell me that you haven't had your period in two months."

Ursa blushed a bit as she moved her hair awkwardly. 

" Well...I want to be sure before I told you, I'm sure I'll be fine it was a small fall."

She saw his look of concern on his face, she smiled to him assured hoping, he could accept her words, Ozai breathed to her as he closed his eyes probably thinking to much.

" Ozai let us enjoy ourselves, enjoy each other."

Still Ozai was weary, this was what was always meant to happen between then, but now he was faced with it, he didn't know how he would cope with it, he guessed all he could do was protect Ursa and help her best he could.

" Yes I have such plans for us while here on Ember Island."

Ursa smiled as she rested her head in her arm.

" Oh anything your willing to tell me?" Ursa asked softly

" Hmm I want it to be s surprise but we can go to the beach later."

She smiled excited, she couldn't wait to see what he had planned. 

…

Ursa looked to Ozai as she took first step onto sand, she never been to to the beach or even felt the sea on her feet before, Ozai saw her face light up, he had a servant back home before they even left for the trip get Ursa the finest beach wear, so she wrote a very light red fabric top over her breast and a skirt that ran off her hips. 

He wrote a light red vest with some red pants, he felt somewhat disgusted that his attire was close to that present boy she's once liked, but she long since forgotten him, but this is what men wore in the sun. 

Ursa had broke away from him, she knelt by the sea putting her hands in, she looked to him with a amazed look on her face.

" It's so strange, it's cold but not that cold."

" Yes the sea here is warmer then most, yet the current is strong here so I won't allow you to go in the sea alone.".

" Ozai I can't even swim." Ursa retorted stunned 

Ozai touched her hair twirling her hair a bit.

" Well I can swim, so I can teach you dear." 

He walked to the sea and extended out his hand to her, she walked into the sea she took his hand and she smiled as he tried his best to teach her to float and work her way through the waves.


	7. Chapter 7

Ursa watched her husband amazed as he brushed through his long hair by himself, Ursa had met the maid who cooked and cleaned for them but it seemed that they were being very self reliant on this holiday and Ursa loved every moment, of it. It had been a long time since she had been able to brush her own hair or dress herself and she never seen Ozai do that. Although once as she wasn't even dressed yet and the urge to vomit again hit her, she hated it, she hated how much she was being sick so much.

For now though she rested on the bed, she held a pillow to her as she watched her husband.   
He eyed her up sternly yet understood she needed a sit down after so much vomiting already and with how white he looked he figured she might be sick again.

" Do you want me to help you get ready? “ Ozai offered lightly “After all we have a big day today."

Ursa rolled back on the bed a bit tired as she held he pillow close, she felt weak and tired from the couple of hours it took for her to stop vomiting and now that sensation was still there.

" Well I kinda curious to see if you can." She replied in a relaxed tone

Ozai smirked at her, he hadn't heard her speak with such an importer manner in such a long time, but as he finished getting himself ready, he went would help her.

Although seeing his wife so relaxed where she was using old backwater town slang didn't matter, after all he to was relaxed, he left his hair fully down without the top knot in, in the palace he would never been seeing without the top knot Ozai went through her clothing picking out a red kimono for her, he rested it on the bed, so he sat Ursa up then handed her some water. She stood up slowly with Ozai's help, she looked to her husband weakly as he took the robes she slept in off from her body. There lips pressed for a sweet moment, his hand stroked her shoulder, Ozai wasn't shy, neither was she, they had seen each other bare many times.

He knew the guards were outside waiting for them to leave, but he over looked his wife, she was so thin still, sometimes he thought she was to thin for someone in her condition, he held the kimono with one hand as he pressed into her stomach.

" Please try eat more Ursa, I'm worried about your weight." Ozai commented concerned 

She looked down to his hand she took it.

" I am trying my husband." 

She lifted her husband's hand kissing it gently, she was trying but again his concern was real.

Still he helped her into the red kimono, he kissed her deeply but he turned her from him, he took the brush and carefully brushed it through her long brown hair.  
Ursa couldn't help but sigh, usually servants did all this for her, but to have her husband do it so trendy, it made her feel good. Once he was done she turned blushing as she kissed him deeply, he wrapped his arms around her as he held her close as she stared into his eyes happily.

" Now let's us depart.” 

Ursa sighed a bit as he took her hand and lead her to the door, she took her husbands hand and pulled him to her again.

" Ursa come we have a big day, don't you want to see the town?" He asked curious

Ursa nodded but still she lent up to him nibbled his ear.

" I want something first husband."

Ozai sighed, as he eyes up the door, he brushed his hand through her hair as she kissed her ear biting playing with it. He caressed his figner down her neck, he watched her face light up.

" Can't you wait till we return?” He asked strongly

Ursa looked to him disappointed, but he chuckled he moved her to the door, she got he wanted to go, so she followed feeling a bit frustrated. 

" Hmm fine but when we get back your doing everything I like and more." Ursa commanded annoyed 

Ozai sighed as they finally left the house.  
…

Ozai watched as his wife as she sat with folded arms she seemed to have a sulk on her face as the guards carried them into the town.

" Are you really that upset we didn't have sex darling?" Ozai asked amused 

Ursa looked to him with a annoyed frown on her face. 

" Hmmf.” She replied annoyed 

Ursa looked down a bit knowing the guards would could hear them, still Ozai would cheer his wife up today, she wouldn't sulk for to much longer.

When they reached the town there was a farmer's market, Ursa seemed interested so he pointed to the restaurant.

" Let us have our dinner first, I have made reservations for us and it would look bad if we didn't attend on-time." Ozai commented lightly 

Ursa nodded to her husband a little annoyed.

The couple enjoyed a sea food meal, as Ozai opened an oyster he thought he give her a hint on what he had planned today.

" Now today is going to be a fun day, I will let you look at that farmers market after dinner, but there is a fire festival tonight, we can watch fire benders show off, maybe I'll provide a show for you.” 

Ursa face light up in delight, she seemed excited over the idea, Ozai figured the farmer market was set up for the fire festival but still he could let her explore the little shops.

After the meal the the couple investigated the farmers market as lanterns were strung up around them.

Later that night fire benders appeared on stage showing of there skills of fire juggling making shapes with Fire. Ozai whispered to the royal guards to get closer to his wife, then he left her side then walk on the stage. 

" I would like to dedicate this to my wife the lovely Princess Ursa." Ozai announced proudly

In the audience a man who there to advertise the upcoming play eyes widen at the sound of the name.

" Ursa… my Ursa .. she's here." He whispered

He moved through the crowd as the Prince showed of his skills to not only the crowd but to his wife. That man on stage had taken his Ursa from him, he could hear her sweet voice as he got closer to her, how she cheered, how she clapped he reached out..

"Ursa!” Ikem called out 

Yet it seemed she did not hear him, after all the rest of the people around her cheered to. Yet a guard pushed him back and he feel to the floor

" Back off peasant!"A guard yelled 

Ursa turned a bit to the noise of the guard.

“Did something happen?” Ursa asked 

“Nothing you should be concerned about Princess.”

Ursa thought she had heard something, but then her attention went back to Ozai on the stage 

“My dear come on stage.”

Ursa walked with the guards escorting her to the stage, they helped her to the stage. 

The man watched her now from the crowd feeling so much, almost as if his heart was broken again. He wanted Ursa to see him one last time, maybe there wasn't possible she was well to well protected, he couldn't get near her .   
Yet he held his chest as he heard Ursa start to sing, it seemed Ozai had wanted her to sin so the nation could hear her voice one of many talents.

Her poor voice was out of practice, that prince... he must not let her sing, he cried a bit thinking how bad she must have it as the Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Off course the royal couple would be visiting the Ember Island play house in their honeymoon. 

Ikem had been told this, so an invitation was extended for the royals to meet the cast of the Ember Island player after a show so he could see Ursa without intervention again.

The invitation was revived by guards then giving to Ozai in the vaccination house.

Ozai sighed a bit as he wanted to keep the trip to the play house a surprise for his wife so he put the invention on his robes hoping to keep it from Ursa for now. 

He watched her in the morning sun as she sat drinking some tea as she read a book as well. Ursa had been very sick this morning and been resting in the sun ever since. He had thought some fruit might help settle her stomach so he had their cook . He watched her from afar as he couldn't wait to surprise her and take her to the play house tonight.

When she closed her book he grinned and walked outside to join her, he had not want to disturbed her while she read as she seemed so content while she did so.

" Are you enjoying the sun dear?" Ozai asked calmly

Ursa looked to him smiling as she held her closed book, she put a bit of fruit onto her mouth.

" Yes the sea air is so nice and the seems to help at the moment."

She wasn't a Firebender so it felt strange how the sun was helping her out so much. Ozai touched her face gently as he had an idea to why the sun was helping her, but then he pulled out tickets from his clothing to show her.

" That's good but I have my surprise for you dear, take these tickets and read what is on them."

Ursa took the ticket she read them and she jumped up and hugged her husband close with pure joy.

" Tickets for 'Love Amongst Dragons!" she called out excited

She held Ozai excited as she held the tickets to her chest with a smile that wouldn't leave her face.

" Yes my dear, we will watch from the royal box, also we were invited the meet the cast afterwards." Ozai responded kindly 

" Then I look forward to tonight, thank you." She called out grateful  
…

Ursa looked in amazement as she looked upon the theatre house, she held her husband's hand with excitement, this was a place she'd dreamt of seeing since she has learnt about it in her youth. Sure she has a stupid dream to perform here but the life of a princess was better and more important then that dream. Still they took their seats in the royal box and Ursa put her hand together excited as the play started before them, Ursa could still remember every line of the play and would mutter them to herself,

Ozai watched her smiling happily, although he took her hand so she smiled at him to assure him that she was enjoying this play. Ursa made him put her hand on her stomach as she rested on his shoulder, she did love her husband, she loved that he had done this for her. 

" Just because I love this play doesn't mean I don't love you Ozai." She whispered to assure him

He looked off awkward as she said this, he knew that she had feelings for him but she rarely threw the word love at him.

Still her words assured him she truly did love him, still she snuggled into his arms, she closed her eyes as the main actor entered the stage. He looked toward the royal box seeing the royal couple snuggling in each others arms, he thought she must be putting on an act on to please him.

He would save her from the prince soon enough, but he did his part and waited until they would come meet the cast before he acted on his plan.

After the play finished the royal couple went back stage. Ursa and Ozai met the actors, Ozai was off taking to a stage manager a little bit distracted, Ikem took his chance now as the princess shoulder and the actor took his mask off.

" Ursa it you, finally I can see you again." Ikem called out relived

He watched her blink a bit at him.

" Do I know you?" Ursa asked confused

Ikem blinked a bit at her she moved his hand as she moved her hair then went to move off.

" It's me Ikem, how could you not remember me.”

Ursa give roll of eyes now as she knew who that was before her, her childhood friend who been obsessed over her.

" Oh yeah, well I'm glad you got an acting role here." Ursa resorted diminishing her

Ikem didn't know why Ursa was so cold to him, she turned away from him uninterested in him.

“Ursa my love, I couldn't believe it when I saw you again at fire festival, I know how much you be suffering in a marriage to the prince you were forced into."

" What are you taking back Ikem, the prince is prefect husband." Ursa called back disgusted 

She was sick of talking to him, sick of seeing him, so she went toward her husband again.

"You don't have to lie to me, Ursa."

Ursa noticed her husband was coming closer as well and she practically ran into his arms.

" Ikem get over yourself, the prince spear you last time don't make me resend his mercy."

She held Ozai now , she pulled him close in as she didn't want to be close to to Ikem. 

Ozai looked to the young boy who been taking to Ursa, who had upset her. He looked familiar, he wrapped his arms around his wife protective, he eyes up the boy extending his hand a bit puffing out some fire toward him.

" You seem familiar but I don't care who you are, but stay away from my wife peasant."

Ursa took her husband's hand, Ikem seemed to back away in the Prince thanks to the fire, yet he wouldn't give up so easily.

He he would save Ursa, she was lying to him, she wasn't happy ,she couldn't be.   
Therefore Ikem yelled in rage and Ozai noticed the boy running toward them, he gently pushed Ursa aside to get her out the oncoming danger.

Ozai caught the boy and tossed him to his side, Ozai was quick and better then some demented fool.

" Guards get in here!" Ozai yelled

The royal guards weren't to far away off course so they came in to protect the prince and princess from the fool. The guards caught the boy and held him tight, Ozai looked toward the theatre manger in anger.

" You should find a new lead actor, this man has just committed treason against the royal family” Ozai admitted angry

Yes it was treason to try attack a member of the royal family, the manger bowed knowing what his lead actor had done was treason and it did seem he had been bugging the Princess before he had attacked.

“Yes off sire.” The manger responds respectful 

Ozai ushered Ursa outside away from the chaos, off course one of their guards accompanied her outside. Ozai dealt with everything before he his wife outside, the boy would be take to a prison for his crimes but as he saw his wife, he felt her snuggle into him.

“Your fine Ursa.” He called out calmly “I know let us go back to our vacation house and not let this ruin our night.” 

Ozai knew when they got home to palace, he would tell the Fire Lord off his wife's pregnancy, then they would have a family of their own.


End file.
